I Loved Him First
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: Lukas can't let his brother go. He didn't want to, but he had never seen him so happy as he was with that stupid Dane. Fail summary. DenIce and Platonic!NorIce.


**Welp, I decided that the world needed a bit more DenIce and not that Onesided DenIce with a side of DenNor. Honestly, I don't like DenNor so here we have fullblown DenIce and platonic!NorIce. This story is based on ****_I Loved Her First_****by Heartland. I'm not a big country music fan but this song brought me to tears. I'm not kidding.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Hetalia is not mine. If it was, it'd be messed up. XD**

* * *

The ticking of an old grandfather clock was the only sound that could be heard in Lukas' living room. But if you listened closely, you could hear the hard pounding of two hearts. One that belonged to Emil, Lukas' younger brother, and the other heart belonged to Matthias, Lukas' supposed best friend.

Lukas, himself, was staring- No, glaring- at the two as they held hands on the couch. A silver ring gleamed on Emil's finger and caught the Norwegian's attention. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down, and glared at Matthias, who, for the first time, was not grinning like a stupid, ditzy idiot.

The room was completely silent, save for the old grandfather clock. Lukas' dead violet eyes flickered between the couple as he rested his head on his fist. He opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it, unable to say something coherent.

Emil was practically dying as he sat next to his fiancé. The tension in the room was choking him, waiting for him to snap and start yelling. The Icelandic man sighed and continued to hold eye contact with his brother. To be honest, Emil was surprised. He was expecting Lukas to become furious with his Danish fiancé. He was expecting them to fight over him or something. But here he was, still in one piece, and not one sound had been made.

Yet.

"So..." Lukas drawled and folded his hands together. "You two obviously expect me to be happy with your decision?" He asked as his left eyebrow rose slowly.

Matthias shook his head. "We just expect you to accept it." He responded and looked towards Emil. "I love Emil with all my heart... And want to spend the rest of my life with him." He said with a soft smile. Emil smiled back as a light pink dusted his pale, ivory skin. Lukas glared at them and at the fluffy atmosphere that had formed the moment they locked eye contact.

Lukas nodded. "I see..." He replied and sighed as he watched them smile at each other. Their eyes held real emotions for each other. Emil looked so happy next to Matthias which was a big surprise. Lukas used to think that Emil was so happy with him, but now, as Lukas watched Matthias hold him tightly, he saw that Emil really did love the stupid Dane.

"Well, I don't accept it." Lukas stated, shattering the perfect atmosphere like glass. The couple looked at him with wide eyes and waited for him to explain. Lukas eyed them both and pursed his lips. "I don't accept your relationship but... I've never seen Emil as happy as he is now." He said and raised his eyes to meet their shocked ones.

Lukas couldn't understand their relationship to be honest. Emil never really showed interest in Matthias. Had something sparked between them during the many years that Lukas was away?

Even so, he noticed subtle changes earlier, after the world wars. Lukas always managed to catch the smile that Matthias would always send to Emil, making the Icelandic man smile shyly and blush a pretty pink. The Norwegian man became suspicious about the two but shook it off. It was a ridiculous idea. Emil and Matthias in love. Ha, when pigs fly.

But no, those subtle changes were the sparks the fueled their love. The couple would always go on secret dates, not wanting Lukas to find out beforehand, and they just clicked. Matthias helped Emil to relax and to be less awkward, while Emil helped the Dane be more mature. Both of them brought out different sides of the other.

"You better take care of my little brother or I'll kick your ass." Lukas glared at Matthias and stood up. Emil and Matthias stared at him shock as they processed his words. The Danish man stammered and tried to recollect himself.

"W-wait, so I can marry him?!" He asked, still in shock. The Norwegian man rolled his eyes and nodded, then turning around to walk away. If Lukas said he wasn't jealous, he would be lying. Lukas was burning with envy. He was jealous because a long time ago, Lukas was all Emil needed.

Matthias grinned widely and kissed Emil. The Icelandic man kissed him back eagerly as he felt his heart explode with happiness. Lukas glanced at them and sighed quietly. He wasn't at all happy that they decided to get married, but a small part of him told him that was happy that Emil had been able to find his true love. Yeah, Lukas was happy for Emil.

No one could ever understand how Lukas felt as he walked towards his kitchen. Jealousy, happiness, and sadness swarmed his heart as he heard them chatter happily. He can't imagine that anyone else would know how to felt to give up someone you've taken care of for years.

Alfred had not been married yet... And his brother was still single, whoever the fuck he was... Neither had Lovino but there was rumors that involved his brother, Feliciano. Kiku was happily in a relationship with Ludwig but it seemed that the German had not gained his courage to propose yet.

Yao, Arthur, Antonio, and Francis... What would they feel if their siblings were to get married already? Would they feel the same way as Lukas did?

Lukas took one last glance at his brother and watched him smile tenderly at Matthias. His heart sank slowly in his chest as he looked away.

_I loved him first.._


End file.
